1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an improved mechanism for forming a precisely aligned stack of wicketed bags in a bags machine having a rotary bag transfer mechanism and a wicketing conveyer.
2. Prior Art
The practical importance of forming accurately stacked bags on either transfer pins or wickets to aid future utilization of the stacked bags has long been recognized. Although early attempts at stacking bags on an upstanding wicket utilized "plunger" type delivery system, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,977, modern wicket stacking bag machines almost universally utilize a rotary transfer mechanism. A typical example of this transfer mechanism is shown generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,827 and 4,286,907.
While utilization of the rotary type transfer device has solved many of the stack quality problems associated with earlier devices and methods, significant stack quality problems remain, particularly when the bags have lengths substantially greater than their width. In these instances, as the bags are stacked upon the wicket transfer pins they tend to spread, i.e. fan out, at their lower ends, requiring the bag packer to rearrange the bag stacks prior to packing them.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wicket stacking conveyer that will ensure the production of properly aligned bag stacks, particularly for bags having a length substantially greater than their width. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary stacking device or guide that can be retrofitted to existing wicket conveyers to provide for properly aligned stacks of bags, particularly for bags having a length substantially greater than their width.